The Next Goal
by BlackKuro23
Summary: This story is about Agencyshipping. After Black becomes the unova champion, he realizes what his next goal is... Bad summary, however AGENCYSHIPPING AGENCYSHIPPING for life, N STINKS. :) rated K
1. Love?

Once Black with the help of his pokemon, had became the champion of Unova, he started thinking about life. About what else he would do, about what his next goal will be, about who he loves, and when the word _love_ came to his mind, he immediately thought of who he really loved besides his pokemon.

Black already knew who he loved, even more than his old dream of the pokemon league, ever since he met her. He always loved White, she always cheered him up with her smile when he felt down. He knew that this could finally be his chance to confess and ask her out.

Black decided to ask her out, but not officially. "White, what do you want to do today?" he asked. "I have to catch up on some work." she said. "Oh ok." Black didn't really know what else to say, he felt like an idiot and just walked away. But then he had an idea.

"I know what to do!"

 **A/N: This chapter was short I know but it is because I have something planned for this story and I need some time. I really dont know when i will update, but I do know that it won't be for too long, I might update this story before summer vacation. This story is about Agencyshipping, which is the best pokespe shipping ever, lol.**


	2. Ideas and N

Black found himself in his room just thinking of how to ask White out on a date. "Damn, this is harder than I thought." he whispered to himself.

He came up with the idea of just simply confessing his feelings to her, however he needed to do it at the right place and time. "Maybe we can go to Striaton city and then I'll do it." he said to himself.

Black walked over to where White was, took a deep breath and said, "Hey White, when you're finished can we go somewhere?"

White's face grew redder, since she also planned to confess to Black today, and said, "Ok, as a matter of fact, I already do finsihed, don't ask how."

Black was confused since White was always working for about more than 2 hours. "Where do you want to go Black?" White told him.

"Where ever you want bab- I-I mean White!" he said hiding his blush. "Okay..." she was also blushing, she knew what Black said.

"How about... Striaton city cafe?" White said. "Perfect!" Black said, that's where he planned on confessing anyways. "Let's go Prez." he said dragging her. Black knew it was gonna be a good day.

While on their way there, Black and White came across N. White didn't like N, neither did Black but they knew he was a good person.

"Hello Black, hello White." he said. _Is he gonna try to take White before I do?_ Black thought. "Hello N." Black White said. "Black, ever since you defeated me in the team plasma castle, what have you been doing?" N said.

"Well, I've sorta...Been...Well...nothing really." Black said. "Hey N, me and Black have to go so can you move." White said. She sometimes though if N was actually gay and wanted to take Black before she did.

"Black, I don't really like N, especially after what he did to me before." she said dragging Black to the cafe. "I don't either, but we can't just tell him that we hate him straight up." Black said. "Hmm."

When Black and White entered the cafe, they met someone unexpected there.

A/N: Okay guys hey I'm back with another chapter, I made this one a little bit longer than the previous one. I have writers block from time to time, but that won't stop me from updating when I need to. So I hope you guys enjoyed please leave me some constructive criticism it's much appreciated. This is my first real fanfic so do t judge tool I harshly :). As for the next chapter, I will update this story again before summer vacation. Well that's all people, cya, I'm moon...lol


	3. Red? Confessing time?

**A/N: Hey people, I am back with another chapter as ppromised. Due to the amount of view on my last two chapters I will continue this story and I also got a favorite and a follow by Vixal :D. Well enjoy.**

As Black and White walked into the cafe they saw Red? "What is the Kanto to champion, Red doing here?" Black asked. White shrugged. Red quickly turned around and saw Black and White. "Hello, Unova champion Black, how are you doing?" Red said politely.

"I'm doing fine." Black said. "Hey Black how about we have a battle after we are done here? Sound good?" Red asked. "Yeah sure." Black said.

"Lets sit over here." Black told White. "Sure." she said. They sat down and Chilli, Cilan, and Crews came over and handed them the menus. "Call us when you are ready to order." Cilan said. "Okay." Black and White said. Black didn't know if this was the right time to ask White out, neither did White.

 _How do I break the ice to him. How can I get enough confidence to ask her out._ Black and White thought. "Hey White... How's life...?" Black said while cursing quietly for asking such a stupid question, but at least that was the ice breaker. "Its Been fine, I'm just glad that you are out of the Light stone." she said.

"Yeah." Black blushed. "White, I need to tell you something." Black said, knowing that he could do it. Little did he know that Cheren and Bianca knew what they were planning on doing and that they were in the table behind them, listening to them. "They will never find us here, hehe." Bianca whispered.

"What is it Black?" White said. "C'mon Black, do it." Cheren and Bianca said whispering. "I...have to go." Black said running out the door so fast, that nobody could stop him. He was stopped by Red when he got outside.

"Why are you running?" Red asked. "Because I wanted to battle you..." Black said quickly. "Okay then let's battle."

"What was that?" White said. White felt sad, because she thought that Black would finally confess to her. She went outside and saw Black battling Red.

Time Skip.

Black won the battle against Red. "How could I lose..." Red said. "You did it, Black! White said as she ran to him and hugged him. Black blushed and hugged back. "It was a good battle Red." Black said.

"Black, why did you just run off like that?" White asked. "Because I had to battle Red." Black quickly made that his _excuse_. "I don't believe you Black." she said hoping that it would get him to confess.

"You don't have to believe me." "Fine..." she said as she gave up there. "I knew you two would soon come to that place on a date, that's why I was in there waiting." Red said grinning.

"But we weren-" White was cut of by Black who said, "How do you know we wouldn't have gone somewhere else?" "It's because I've been told about you Black, see ya later." Red said as he flew off on Aero.

"Should we go back?" Black said. "Nah, let's go home it's late already."

When they got home and Black made sure that White was asleep so that he could think out loud. Black knew that his planned to confess had failed, he couldn't do it...

 **A/N: Hey, phew that chapter was longer than the other ones. Poor Black... I will continue this story as long as I get more viewers. I'm not sure when the next update will be probably sometime during summer vacation since these New chapters take me a while to write(about 3 days or 4). So I hope you guys enjoyed, please leave me constructive advice it's always helpful. Well, see ya guys in the next chapter. I'm moon...lol**


	4. Thinking out loud

**A/N: Hey guys, here is another chapter a short one actually. I'll** ** _try_** **to add more** ** _shippy_** **things in this fanfic enjoy.**

Cheren and Bianca were shocked that Black was so close to confessing but he couldn't do it. "They are perfect for each other." Bianca said.(the really are)

"I know, it isn't that hard to confess to someone, just like confessed to you." he said. "Yeah..." Bianca said blushing. "Well we need to think of a plan to get them together." Bianca said. "I got a plan." Cheren said and told Bianca the plan.

Now, back to Black and White :)

"Ugh! I just can't do it!" Black yelled out, forgetting that White was still sleeping. "Why are you telling?" she asked sleepily. "Sorry..."

"Keep it down." "Okay." Black said as he approached her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Good night."

"Okay now what do I do" he said quietly. Black knew tomorrow was Friday(irl it's Thursday lol), so he could plan an official date on that day, and this time he would confess."

White wasnt fully asleep yet, and was thinking about Black and heard everything that he said. She wondered if she should wait for him to confess or if she confessed to him since she knew that the Unova champion, Black, loved her.

White was happy that she found out that Black is in love with her and couldn't wait to go on that date with him tomorrow.

 **A/N: Sup people, omg I didn't know that White faked her sleep to listen to Black while he thought out loud 0_0. Well anyways peeps, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter there will be more, but I decided to keep this one short, I kind of broke my promise in a** ** _slightly_** **good way, since I said I would update after summer break but then decided to make this short chapter containing more shippy things on the same day. Please leave me constructive advice it helps. See ya later peeps I'm moon...lol**


	5. Ending

A/N:Hey **guys it's been a while, but here is another brand new chapter, enjoy.**

Black felt stupid and after so much ranting, he fell asleep. The next day, he felt confident. "White, will you go out with me?" Black said. "Yes!" she said, then proceeded to kiss him on the lips for 7 minutes.

They were both very happy, especially Black who has been waiting a year to do this. "White, don't leave me please." "As long as you don't leave me." White said.

They kept on kissing until they ran out of breath. "I love you." Black said. "I love you too." White said.

After that, Ghetsis died, along with N(finally F*CK N!) because of terrorists. Then the whole world lived in peace.

 **A/N: I know, a rushed ending... But just because this is the end of the story doesn't mean I won't be making more... Yeah guys this is the end, and thanks for reading the whole thing I know I mentioned some characters and I completely left them out, but some will be mentioned in a future story. So anyways I hope you enjoyed cya I'm moon...lol(i really need to stop doing this...)**


End file.
